<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i bloom, i grow (i glow) by easycomeeasygo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083380">i bloom, i grow (i glow)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo'>easycomeeasygo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Non-Binary Qian Kun, Non-Binary Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng owns a magical plant shop. Yangyang can't help but be drawn to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weishen Fest: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i bloom, i grow (i glow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you S for the beta and holding my hand every time i needed it. thank you E for all of the plant help and being my personal plant guardian.</p><p>prompt #ABH082 for weishen fest round 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>One of Yangyang’s favorite things about magic is how it manifests in so many ways. Dejun and Kun’s magic manifests through music. Yukhei’s is through crystals. Hendery’s through divination. Yangyang never knows quite what to call his magic. He feels his best at night when he can see the stars. It’s not quite lunar magic, that’s only part of what he does. It’s more all-encompassing than that. It's the night itself that he’s drawn to, that makes him feel the gentle hum of power to the tips of his fingers when the moon is high in the sky. </p><p> </p><p>“I gotta go to that plant shop, <em> Unbeleafable</em>?” Dejun says, wincing at the name of it. “Kun needs me to pick up something for them before heading to the workshop. Wanna come with?”</p><p>Yangyang shrugs, trying to pretend like he’s not excited to do errands. “Yeah, I’ve got nothing else to do today anyway.” </p><p>He takes advantage of the walk to finally talk to Dejun. It’s been a while since he’s really gotten a chance to do it. Kun finally set up their workshop— a place for them to make and repair instruments. It’s been hectic to say the least, the both of them putting in crazy hours while Kun does an inhuman amount of work while Dejun picks up a lot.</p><p>“I think things will go to a manageable level soon,” Dejun says, “we’re almost at the point where we can just divvy up work.”</p><p>“Is Kun okay?” Yangyang asks. </p><p>“Kun is…” Dejun sighs exasperatedly. “Kun is not a human being. I have no idea how they haven’t collapsed from exhaustion. I’m sure it’ll catch up to them.”</p><p>It’s a little worrying hearing Dejun voice his concern but Yangyang doesn’t really know what to do with it. He’ll just keep checking in on them the way he has been.</p><p> </p><p>The plant shop is incredible. Yangyang doesn’t know a single thing about plant magic or plants in general, but he can tell the magic here is remarkable. The walls are white painted brick and there’s light overflowing from everywhere; from the skylight and from the various windows around the deceptively large space. They decide to look around first before trying to find the owner to pick up Kun’s plant. </p><p>There are so many plants he doesn’t recognize, all with little handwritten labels next to them. Some are beautiful, some are terrifying, a lot are both. He can tell they’re special even if they’re not necessarily special to him. The monsteras, according to the neatly written label next to them, are the loveliest plants he’s ever seen. There’s even a Chinese money tree, labeled a Pilea peperomioides, something he hasn’t seen in years that his grandmother used to keep in her house in Jiufen for luck. </p><p>It all seems so deceptively normal until the signs in front of the plants turn from seemingly normal household plants to something more dangerous. Caution signs in front of a plant that warns to watch your fingers, another that says that the venom secreted may be poisonous. Another that just says “Caution: fairies.” He takes in all of it with a mix of glee and alarm. </p><p>There’s so much in the shop and the way it seems so crowded suddenly makes sense. Whoever owns the shop must work so hard to take good care of everything.</p><p>He voices his awe to Dejun.</p><p>“Thank you,” a deep voice calls out from behind the fairy bushes. He’s tall and slim, with silvery-white hair and a kind smile, Yangyang notes right away.</p><p>“I’m Sicheng, this is my shop,” he says with a sheepish smile. </p><p>He looks at Dejun quickly before turning his attention back to Yangyang. Sicheng is <em>cute, </em>ridiculously cute, and Yangyang blushes from his attention. </p><p>“Your magic is interesting,” Sicheng says after a minute, “I have just the plant for you.”</p><p>They follow Sicheng through the shop to a greenhouse section that seems to have just manifested out of nowhere. It’s dark, simulating nighttime and Yangyang is enamored. </p><p>“This one here,” He says, pointing out a plant. It’s light purple with the edges of the petals turning a dark purple. Yangyang is in love with it. “It’s a moonflower, it only blooms at night. It helps with all sorts of nocturnal magic.”</p><p>“How did you know?” Yangyang asks, a bit of awe dripping into his voice. No one has ever figured out what kind of witch Yangyang is without asking. They sense his magic but never can decode just what it is.</p><p>Sicheng just shrugs as he grabs a pot from underneath and puts the moonflower in it. “Isn’t it obvious?”</p><p>He hands the pot over to Yangyang and turns to Dejun as if he just remembered that he’s there too. “What did you need?” </p><p>“I’m picking up something for Kun? They said you would know what it is.”</p><p>Sicheng nods. “I already put it aside, it’s by the register.”</p><p>They follow Sicheng back through the store, Yangyang awkwardly clutching the pot in his arms.</p><p>He rings up Dejun and he pays with the money Kun had given him.</p><p>When Yangyang approaches the counter next, Sicheng gives him a weird look.</p><p>“Uh,” he says, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his gaze. “How much is the moonflower?”</p><p>“It’s <em>yours</em>,” Sicheng says. “It belongs with you, can’t you feel it?”</p><p>The distinction Sicheng makes saying it belongs <em>with </em>him, not <em>to</em> him seems paramount— as if the plant has a say in the matter. He gets what Sicheng means, the affinity he feels to the magic it’s emanating. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“It’s my shop,” he says with a smile, “I make the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s weird,” Dejun says as they head back towards Kun’s. “Kun’s friends are all weird.”</p><p>Yangyang just hums in response, sadly watching the moonflower’s blooms retreat away. </p><p>He ends up walking Dejun back to the workshop and heading in to see Kun, just to say hi and maybe get visual confirmation that they’re at least a little okay.</p><p>Kun gives him a tight hug and immediately throws him out, claiming he'll be too distracting but promising to take him out for lunch or something the second they can. The bags under their eyes are alarming but they look happy. Yangyang is still concerned about them but feels a lot better after actually seeing them.</p><p>“I’m gonna go to the house,” Yangyang says to Dejun on his way out, “I want to plant this there.”</p><p>Dejun nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow then? Henni said they want to go out and they’ll be mad if you blow them off to play country boy.”</p><p>“It’s not even that far away, they’re just being dramatic,” Yangyang retorts.</p><p>“It’s two hours outside of Seoul, Yang.”</p><p>He beams at that. “So many stars.”</p><p>Dejun rolls his eyes. “Go, country boy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang heads to his house outside of Seoul, sitting on the train clutching his moonflower like a lifeline. He lives with Dejun and Hendery in their apartment in Seoul, but he’ll go out there on new and full moons and if he can find the spare time, at least once a week. His family has always been well off, various members able to sprinkle roots all over. His grandmother always floated around, spending time in a town he barely remembers outside of Kyoto, Jiufen for years, where he spent so many childhood summers feeling at ease in a place that has always felt like home, and finally settling here, two hours outside of Seoul for the last two years of her life. Yangyang spent those two summers here with her and immediately knew he wanted to move to Seoul once he could. He knew he didn’t want to stay in Düsseldorf but didn’t know where he wanted to go. He wonders if she chose here because she knew he’d end up loving it the way she did.</p><p>The house, <em> his </em>house, is small, white, and dark wood with a black tiled roof. It’s big enough for just him really but there’s a courtyard with his altar and a small garden. The interior is a mix of everything, traditional in its structure but so heavily influenced by the traveling and time spent away everywhere. It’s his favorite place to be, he feels his grandmother’s magic seeping through each inch of the house and property. It’s home.</p><p>He plants the moonflower in the garden in a spot that gets the most sun, luckily right next to his altar. Once night falls, he heads back out and watches the flowers along the vine bloom. They have a slight fragrance, he notices, almost citrusy like a lemon. The magic it gives off makes Yangyang feel at peace, so different from how he usually feels. He spends the rest of the night with his new friend, plotting out the spells he wants to cast with the approaching full moon, going through all of the books his grandmother left him about their magic researching the moonflower. </p><p>As the sun comes up and the flowers leave him again, he thinks of Sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Hendery mentions that they want to check out <em> Unbeleafable </em>after Dejun told them about their visit, Yangyang all but jumps up at the chance to go again.</p><p>He loses Hendery in the store to the throng of people in the plant part of the store so Yangyang slips away to the less crowded flower area. He doesn't know anything about flowers either, but he likes how colorful it is here.</p><p>“I didn’t get your name last time,” Sicheng says from behind him. His hair is more blond than silver now.</p><p>“Yangyang.”</p><p>“How’s the moonflower, Yangyang?”</p><p>“It’s good,” he replies. He’s doing everything possible to take the best care of it. He pulls out his phone and quickly scrolls through his pictures. “Here look, it’s by my altar.”</p><p>Sicheng smiles brightly at that, his eyes crinkling so beautifully. “I told you it belongs with you.”</p><p>Yangyang blushes from his attention.</p><p>“Follow me,” Sicheng says. </p><p>He weaves in and out of aisles and eventually stops in front of the tulip display. Yangyang watches in awe as Sicheng deftly picks a few yellow ones. He hums to himself before walking to the next display over and grabbing some white daisies as well. He pulls a ribbon out of the pocket of his apron, ties them together, and finally looks back at Yangyang.</p><p>“Here,” he says as Yangyang mindlessly accepts the gift, “Tulips and daisies. They suit you. Just put them in a vase or something.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he says shyly. He vaguely remembers hearing something about flowers having meanings but he shoves that away, not wanting to think about it yet.</p><p>Before he can say anything Hendery comes up behind him.</p><p>“There you are,” they say, lightly punching his shoulder and eyeing the flowers in Yangyang’s hands before turning to Sicheng. “Who are you?”</p><p>Sicheng’s expression is suddenly blank and it’s such a departure from how Yangyang has seen him in each of their interactions.</p><p>“I’m Sicheng, welcome to my shop. Are you looking for anything in particular?”</p><p>Hendery shakes their head, “Our friend Dejun picked up something for Kun and wouldn’t stop talking about it so I just wanted to check it out.”</p><p>Sicheng perks up at that. “How is Kun? Actually. I still haven’t seen them since then.”</p><p>“They're good, I think,” Yangyang replies, “Like you said, really busy. I think Dejun is finally helping them be a little less busy though.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’ll have to message them then,” Sicheng mumbles. “They always work too much.”</p><p>“Actually,” Hendery suddenly says, “Do you have anything that helps with tarot readings?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sicheng says, still oddly guarded, “Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang keeps the flowers in a vase on his computer desk in his bedroom. Hendery doesn’t say a word about them on their way home, their own lavender plant in their hands, but he can tell they’re curious. The tulips and daisies look like they belong there, next to his two favorite figures. They also seem to live longer than he thought they would, which must have something to do with Sicheng’s magic.</p><p>He finally looks up what the flowers mean one late night after playing too many rounds of PUBG with Jeno, Jaemin, and Hendery. The yellow tulips are happiness, the white daisies are innocence. He still doesn’t quite get what it’s supposed to mean but he likes them all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang does a lot of odd jobs here and there, freelancing everything from cleansings and spells to art to German and Mandarin tutoring. He likes the freedom it offers him, letting him just spend time working on his own shit.</p><p>He’s meeting with one of his clients, a woman commissioning some graphics for her bakery. The plant shop hasn’t left his mind, especially as she gets up to leave and he catches the floral scent of her perfume. </p><p>He doesn’t really get it, why he can’t stop thinking about it, why he wants to go back so badly. He’s never thought about plants outside of their uses, but there’s something about the shop, about <em> Sicheng, </em> that has firmly rooted itself in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang finally decides he’s going to go back to<em> Unbeleafable</em>. He gets there a little before the shop closes. It’s empty, the sound of the bell ringing when he opens the door feeling deafeningly loud. Sicheng is nowhere near the front of the store. As Yangyang begins walking through the twists and turns of the aisles, he realizes there’s probably no way Sicheng heard the bell. He finally manages to find Sicheng first, a change from the last two times. He’s talking to one of the plants, a lonely looking Venus flytrap.</p><p>“It’s okay to be difficult,” he says soothingly, “Someone will end up wanting you anyway.”</p><p>Sicheng says it with such kindness and affection. He waters the soil and then runs a hand gently along it.</p><p>“Someone special will take you home and they’ll love you best.”</p><p>Yangyang watches the Venus flytrap open and close and nuzzle Sicheng’s hand. It almost feels like he’s intruding but he can’t seem to look away. It makes his chest ache hearing him speak so tenderly.</p><p>“I could keep you,” Sicheng says sweetly, “But I know there’s someone meant to have you. Probably another plant witch. They’ll come, I promise.”</p><p>“Uh,” Yangyang says just loud enough to get his attention but not startle him, “Hi?”</p><p>“You’re back!” Sicheng says with a smile. “Hi, Yangyang. What brings you here?”</p><p>Yangyang hesitates, not quite knowing how to answer. Honestly, he just wanted to see Sicheng again. He feels drawn to his store, to <em>him</em>.</p><p>“I was in the neighborhood,” he lies.</p><p>Sicheng smiles as if he knows Yangyang is lying. “I got some new plants the other day, would you like to see them?”</p><p>Yangyang nods enthusiastically and Sicheng wraps his hand around his wrist, pulling him through the store. As Sicheng guides him through, Yangyang takes advantage of the emptiness of the store to really take it all in.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d come by soon,” Sicheng says as he opens the door into the room with all of the night time plants. </p><p>“You were?”</p><p>Sicheng doesn’t reply but they stop in front of a pretty looking flower that smells like honey.</p><p>“It’s called a night phlox, it’s good for casting spells during new moons.”</p><p>Yangyang nearly shakes with excitement looking at it.</p><p>“You can have it,” Sicheng says, “And yeah, I’m sure.” He grabs the night phlox, pots it, and hands it to Yangyang. He hesitates for a second before adding in a voice as gentle as when he was talking to the venus fly trap, “I’m glad you came back.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang isn’t sure how it happens but he begins spending almost all of his free time with Sicheng. He feels like a child with a crush, how he wants to spend all of his time with Sicheng. He always indulges him, welcoming him warmly and talking to him. They settle into a rhythm so quickly, as if they skip over the awkward part of developing a friendship straight into being comfortable with each other. </p><p>Sicheng always indulges him, entertaining his questions about plants, listening to him talk about his day. After they exchange numbers he always answers him and he’ll begin to text him first often. It's such a little thing, but Yangyang loves how Sicheng will seek him out. Yangyang will show up to the shop and either hide away in Sicheng's office or sit behind the front counter with him. The more time they spend together, the more Sicheng seems to open up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng begins calling him cute all the time. It wouldn’t normally be a big deal, Hendery does it too and sometimes Kun will do it to annoy him, but he doesn’t really mind it as much when Sicheng does it. </p><p>He picks up Sicheng’s habit of singing to the plants whenever he walks around the shop while Sicheng is busy. He catches Yangyang singing Frank Ocean quietly to the fairy bushes one day.</p><p>“You’re turning into a plant boy,” Sicheng says, startling Yangyang. “So<em> cute</em>, you’re so cute.”</p><p>“Ge,” he whines, cheeks turning red.</p><p>Sicheng laughs brightly and uninhibitedly. “Cute, cute, cute.”</p><p>Yangyang’s embarrassment at how much he likes it makes him want to disappear. He likes Sicheng’s attention. It doesn’t have the same hint of teasing as when Kun and Hendery do it. Sicheng is sweet and genuine about it. It makes him feel less ridiculous about his crush on him as if it could be something attainable.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, for no reason at all, Yangyang’s magic seems to be more present than usual. It always creeps up on him. It’s hard to describe, but it feels like there’s too much for his body to hold. It always gets better at the full moon, when he can properly harvest his energy and ground himself again.</p><p> </p><p>Being at Sicheng’s shop helps. There’s something about the magic of the place, of the plants that calm him. The flowers Sicheng gives him help a bit, but he wonders if he should get his own plants for his room as well. He ends up on Instagram for hours looking through plants, he glances at the names but nothing sticks, not like they do when Sicheng tells him about them. He stumbles on a page of plants that are black. They’re incredible and remind Yangyang of night time. He wonders if Sicheng has any of them at the shop. He hopes that their magic will help him feel more grounded the way he does at the shop, the way he does around Sicheng.</p><p>If he’s honest, Sicheng helps most.</p><p> </p><p>Today he has his iPad, messing around sketching some of the plants he sees and occasionally switching to another draft that has a drawing of Sicheng watering the flowers. The goth plants he saw the other night have been on his mind constantly.</p><p>“Hey ge?” Yangyang asks.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Do you have any like, goth plants? Like all of your green ones but goth? I saw some online," he begins to ramble, "And I really liked them a lot. I want some for my room I think.”</p><p>Sicheng erupts in a fit of giggles. Yangyang can't stand how cute it is. “Goth plants. That’s so cute. Yeah, I’ve got a few actually. I’ll get you more too. Did you have any specifically in mind?”</p><p>Yangyang shrugs, "I bookmarked some. I don't remember their names though."</p><p>Sicheng helps him take home a Raven ZZ plant and a Black Coral Colocasia, promising to give him a few more when he gets them in. It’s weird seeing Sicheng out of the plant shop and even weirder seeing him carrying a plant into his bedroom. He watches Sicheng look around curiously, his eyes widening imperceptibly when he sees the calla lilies still on Yangyang’s desk.</p><p>“I like it when you give me flowers,” Yangyang explains.</p><p>Sicheng smiles shyly. “Yeah? I like giving them to you.”</p><p>Sicheng puts the plant he's holding down in one corner and takes the plant from Yangyang's arms and puts it down in another corner.</p><p>"This one," he says, gesturing at the one Yangyang had been holding, "the Raven ZZ, is gonna be green for a bit but it slowly turns black."</p><p>"Like Resident Evil?" Yangyang asks. "With the gross mold?"</p><p>Sicheng laughs, "Yeah actually, just like that."</p><p>"The Black Coral Colocasia just needs some light, same with the Raven ZZ. They're both pretty low maintenance so you can get used to caring for them. I'm sure they'll love it here though, you won't have to worry too much. You can always text me if you have any questions."</p><p>"Thank you, gege. This is so sick."</p><p>Sicheng sits on the bed next to Yangyang and looks around, taking in everything in Yangyang’s room. He feels embarrassingly seen. There are three empty beer bottles next to his keyboard from when he, Jeno, Jaemin, Hendery, Renjun, and Donghyuck did drunk Overwatch placements on their worst roles last night next to statues of Roronoa Zoro and Cloud Strife. There’s a BTS poster on a wall next to a shelf with all of his albums that Dejun and Hendery always tease him about. He has two Supreme decks displayed on another wall with his skateboard leaning on the wall underneath him. <em> Flower Boy</em>, <em> Channel Orange</em>, <em> ASTROWORLD</em>, and <em> 808s and Heartbreak </em>vinyls are on another wall above a bookshelf filled with vinyls and anime nendoroids and a record player on top. It’s all his interests,all of the things that make him happy on every inch of the room. And now, now he has his goth plants too.</p><p>Yangyang bites his lip. "Do you wanna go get dinner? There's no food here and I suck at cooking otherwise I'd offer you something."</p><p>Sicheng nods. "Yeah, let’s go."</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever realized how much I actually like plants,” Yangyang says as they walk to a nearby sushi place. “It feels bad to say but I guess I’ve always seen them as a means to feel closer to night.”</p><p>“Plants understand their role, they're here for that. They’re happy to do it, you know?”</p><p>Yangyang just hums in response, not sure what to say.</p><p>“They like you, the nocturnal plants especially,” Sicheng continues, “They’re happier when you’re around.”</p><p>Yangyang just barely stops himself from asking if he feels the same way when he’s around.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Which is your favorite?” Yangyang asks out of nowhere, looking up from his Switch after beating a Divine Beast to Sicheng, who is watering the plants in the corner of the shop.</p><p>“Hm? Favorite what?”</p><p>“Which is your favorite plant?”</p><p>Sicheng pauses, putting down the watering can. “I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before. I’ll show you in a bit? Let me just finish closing up. ”</p><p>Yangyang nods and goes back to playing Breath of the Wild while Sicheng finishes taking care of the plants and flowers for the night.</p><p>“Come on,” Sicheng says. “We’re gonna go to my place, is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang follows Sicheng a few blocks away from the shop to a building that he never would have noticed if Sicheng wasn’t leading him, he wonders if it’s bewitched that way.</p><p>When he opens the door, Yangyang isn’t necessarily surprised by all of the greenery everywhere, but it’s definitely mesmerizing to see so much green everywhere against the white walls with an abundance of the last of the day’s golden light filtering in. It seems like so many plants are jam-packed into the space while still feeling so open.</p><p>Yangyang has begun to think of the plant shop as one of his absolute favorite places up there with his house outside of Seoul, but Sicheng's apartment knocks it out of the park. It's so homey, so <em> Sicheng. </em> He's never felt more at ease in an unfamiliar space than he has here. It's also remarkable, as he looks at the plants, just how many he recognizes. The caladiums in the corner, the eucalyptus next to the TV. There are green carnations in a vase on the kitchen table. It’s incredible how much knowledge he’s absorbed.</p><p>“There are so many plants,” Yangyang says quietly as if trying not to disturb them. "This is probably my second favorite place on the planet holy shit."</p><p>Sicheng turns red at that. "What's first then?"</p><p>"My grandmother left me her house outside of town when she died a few years ago. That’s where my altar is."</p><p>Sicheng brings him over to a plant that kind of reminds Yangyang of a Colocasia, but there are streaks of pink running through the leaves.</p><p>“It’s a Calathea ornata. He’s… others say he’s difficult. Needs the right amount of light, distilled water, humidity. Super fucking finicky. I love him though. He’s probably my favorite.”</p><p>“He’s pretty.”</p><p>Sicheng smiles. “He is. Are you doing anything else tonight? I can make dinner quick and we can watch something?”</p><p>Sicheng ends up making them rice and a beef and vegetable stir fry and they watch some drama while eating on the couch. Yangyang does his best to pay attention but he’s constantly looking around at all of the plants trying to memorize every aspect of Sicheng’s apartment.</p><p>“How’d you get the shop?” Yangyang asks. He’s been curious about it for a while now.</p><p>“I did my apprenticeship with the previous owner. He was looking to retire anyway so he passed it over once I finished it,” Sicheng answers. “My parents weren’t happy about it and wanted me to do something more worthwhile. They’re fine about it now I think, I send my mom flowers all the time and she loves them, but they definitely didn’t support my decision until it worked out.”</p><p>Yangyang can’t help the words that come out of his mouth. “Was it always called that?”</p><p>Sicheng laughs suddenly before devolving into a fit of giggles, all curled up into himself. </p><p>Yangyang’s brain stops working, just screaming “<em>Sicheng cute” </em> over and over instead of actual thoughts.</p><p>“Fuck,” Sicheng says quietly. “No, I renamed it. It’s Kun’s fault actually. I was gonna keep the name but get a new sign. We were drunk and they kept saying the name was boring. I said that I was relieved it wasn’t a pun.”</p><p>Yangyang cackles. “Then how did it end up with a pun?”</p><p>“Kun,” Sicheng whines. “We started making up plant shop pun names and they said <em> Unbeleafable </em>and we lost it. Apparently I was drunk enough that I wrote that on the form for the sign and didn’t check it before I gave it the next morning hungover as fuck.”</p><p>“Shut the <em>fuck </em>up,” Yangyang replies gleefully. “Kun is a demon.”</p><p>Sicheng nods emphatically. “Everyone thinks they’re so sweet and mature but they’re actually a nightmare. ” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang loves Dejun and Hendery but honestly, Kun is his favorite. </p><p>Things finally seem to be less hectic at their workshop, especially since Dejun can do more on his own. Since Kun finally has free time, they treat Yangyang to lunch after he finishes up some work in the morning.</p><p>“So,” Kun says, a small smile on their face once they sit down, “We’re here to talk about Sicheng, right?”</p><p>“Kun,” he whines, “Can we at least build up to that?”</p><p>“Fine. Dejun can finally do things himself with the instruments, I’m relieved. He’s great with guitars especially. Because I can just throw all the guitar things at him, I finally have free time to see my sweet dear friend Sicheng, who usually does nothing but talk about his plants. Now he talks about how well his cal-something is doing and <em>you. </em>”</p><p>Yangyang flushes. “Calathea ornata? The one with the pink?”</p><p>“Holy shit I hate you both,” Kun says exasperatedly. “Yes, the one with the pink. It’s cute. Yangyang. Why is Sicheng talking about you so much?”</p><p>“We spend a lot of time together, I guess?”</p><p>Kun gives him a scathing look while sipping at their drink. “<em>Yangyang</em>.”</p><p>“I like him a lot. He's so cute and I kind of want to punch a wall every time he smiles at me. He doesn’t mind how much I talk. And it’s easy to be quiet with him too. Sometimes I’ll just sit in his shop on my Switch. It’s just nice. I don’t feel I’m vibrating out of my skin all the time when I’m with him.”</p><p>Kun tilts their head. “As if he’s grounding you almost?”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly. I used to think it was the shop and I think it is a little, the plants you know? But I think it’s him that helps most. I just like how I feel when I’m with him.”</p><p>Kun just smiles and goes back to their drink.</p><p>“He really talks about me?” Yangyang asks quietly, sliding his cup back and forth between his hands while avoiding making eye contact.</p><p>“Yeah, Yangyang. He does,” Kun says softly. “A lot.”</p><p>Yangyang’s face is warm, a soft pink on his cheeks as he bites his lip.</p><p>“I’ve threatened him already, obviously,” Kun adds.</p><p>“Kun,” he whines.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” they state with dimples on full display, “You’re important and I wanted to make sure he understood that. You kind of wear your heart on your sleeve. You do a good job of hiding it with your loudness but it’s still there. I just don’t want you to get hurt, especially when it seems like you forget that you can get hurt since you usually can brush everything off.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang is surprised when he shows up intending to visit Sicheng and instead sees Jeno behind the desk, a white apron matching Sicheng’s, with <em> Unbeleafable </em>and his name neatly embroidered on it. </p><p>“I came in with Nana a few days ago. Everything happened quickly,” he says, bashfully shrugging it off. </p><p>“He took the Venus flytrap,” Sicheng says from behind Yangyang. </p><p>“The one no one wanted,” he replies.</p><p>“Just needed the right owner,” Sicheng says quietly, as if the distinction means something. “I gotta do something in the back but you can do whatever. Don’t leave though, I’ll grab some flowers for you. Please don’t bother Jeno too much.”</p><p>Yangyang smiles at that— all teeth and too wide, the way only Sicheng manages to coax out of him.</p><p>Jeno watches the whole interaction with an odd expression.</p><p>“Is Sicheng hyung who you’ve been talking about?” Jeno asks once he’s sure Sicheng is out of earshot. </p><p>Yangyang nods. He’s been talking about the guy he has a crush on while they’ve been playing games for what feels like ages now. He hides his face in his arms momentarily before looking back up at Jeno. “I’m working on it.”</p><p>Jeno smiles, the one that reaches his eyes, full of kindness. “He warned me about you but didn’t say your name. Mentioned a friend of his that comes in a lot and is tiny but loud. Said to just grab him whenever you come in. Except he got a little flustered saying it. His ears got all red.”</p><p>Yangyang whines loudly, “Jeno. I need you to not talk for like, 10 minutes. Or ever again, maybe. I have to process this.”</p><p>“What are you so scared of?” Jeno asks quietly, suddenly serious.</p><p>Yangyang sighs, feeling his loud facade slowly slip away. His mind goes back to what Sicheng had said. His words feel so loaded with meaning that he feels like he can barely scratch the surface of. “A lot, I think.”<br/><br/></p><p>Yangyang ends up on the roof of his apartment building later that night, the waxing moon high in the sky, partly obscured by clouds. There's a hint of a chill that cuts through his sweatshirt that on a normal day would annoy him but today just settles him, giving him something to focus on instead of the way he feels like his brain is going too fast. He sits cross-legged, staring up at the sky, tapping out the rhythm of the song blaring through his headphones.</p><p>His thoughts, the way they have been for a while now, drift to Sicheng.</p><p>He likes how gentle he is. He likes how shy he is, how he gets to see him get excited about his plants, the anime he watches, his progress in Animal Crossing, which he’s been playing nonstop ever since Yangyang convinced him to get a Switch. He likes how intently Sicheng listens to him, even when he’s spouting absolute bullshit, but he tries the games he suggests and listens to the music he recommends and tells him all about it.</p><p>He just— he really fucking likes Sicheng. He can’t stop going over every little thought, every moment he’s had with him a million times. It freaks him the fuck out. It’s scary as fuck to feel so strongly about someone else.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang is lying on the couch fixing his orchard in Animal Crossing when Hendery suddenly sits on him, knocking the wind out of him.</p><p>“I have an idea,” they say.</p><p>“Always dangerous,” Yangyang retorts, trying to shove them off of him without dropping his Switch.</p><p>Hendery steadfastly does not move. “Let’s invite Xuxi and Kun over for Soul Shots tonight? But let’s make it a bit more fun. I’ll also invite Ten if you invite whoever you keep blowing me off for.”</p><p>“Sicheng,” Yangyang supplies. “Wait, who is Ten?” </p><p>“Plant shop boy? Hm, makes sense,” Hendery replies, finally getting their ass off of Yangyang. “Ask him to come. And Ten is. They’re... Nice. A friend of Kun’s.”</p><p>Yangyang looks at Hendery suspiciously. “How do you know them?”</p><p>“We run in the same circles, they also do readings. They make decks too, actually. I was looking for new ones and Kun told me about them. They introduced us and we ended up hitting it off, I think.”</p><p>Yangyang pulls out his phone and makes a group chat with him, Kun, and Sicheng, figuring it’s the best way to get Sicheng to consider actually hanging out with them. </p><p>“Kun hates last-minute plans, they’re gonna say no,” Yangyang says.</p><p>“No, they don't, they just like to act like that,” Hendery calls out as they walk towards Dejun’s room.</p><p>“You would know,” Yangyang mutters under his breath. "Know-it-all psychic bitch."</p><p>"I fucking heard that," Hendery calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Henni, clean up, your tarot decks are everywhere,” Yangyang calls out after Yukhei lets him know he’s on his way.</p><p>Their head pops out of the bathroom, “Can you? Be gentle with them. Just put them on my table. Actually, can you cleanse them for me at the full moon? I meant to ask you last cycle but they changed their minds.”</p><p>Yangyang nods, grabbing the 4 different decks and taking them into his room.</p><p>Hendery’s room always seems to look different each time he goes in there. They constantly rearrange their furniture, moving the table they do their home readings at like clockwork. There are still candles on the table that look freshly put out as if they had just done a reading before getting ready. There’s also the lavender they got from Sicheng’s shop, looking healthy and happy. Yangyang puts the decks down next to the one already there. </p><p>It’s a new one— all black with gold leaf that he hasn’t seen before. He runs his hand across it and begins to flip through the cards. It’s different from the ones they usually pick up, a stark contrast to the overwhelmingly light and pastel looking ones they have in addition to their traditional one. The artwork is amazing; dark and emotional. He wonders if it’s one that came from Ten.</p><p>Yukhei shows up before anyone else with a bag of takeout. </p><p>“Dejun said he wouldn’t let me in without fried chicken.”</p><p>“You’re a weak, weak man,” Hendery replies. “I won’t say no to chicken though.”</p><p>Yukhei just shrugs, taking off his shoes and heading into the kitchen. “You would have ordered it anyway. Kun’s coming, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dejun replies, grabbing the bag from Yukhei. “They’re bringing their plant shop friend.”</p><p>They begin divvying up food and listen to Yukhei talk about some of the patrons that have gone into the crystal shop he works at when the doorbell rings again. Yangyang suddenly feels very stressed knowing it’s probably Kun with Sicheng.</p><p>Just as Yangyang tries to head to the door, Hendery hip checks him out of the way and onto the couch and runs to get the door first.</p><p>“Kuuuun,” they coo, hugging them tightly. “It’s been ages.”</p><p>“I saw you a few days ago,” they reply, a large smile on their face. “You’ve met Sicheng right?”</p><p>“Hello plant shop boy,” Hendery says.</p><p>Sicheng gives him a small smile. “Hey. How’s the lavender doing?”</p><p>“Amazing, she’s been helping with my sessions a lot.”</p><p>“Is Ten coming?” Kun asks.</p><p>“In a bit, they have a client now,” Hendery replies. “Xuxi, this is Sicheng, he owns a plant shop. He’s friends with Kun and Yangyang.”</p><p>Yukhei looks up, a piece of chicken halfway to his mouth. “Yo,” he says.</p><p>Yangyang’s mind short-circuits as he looks at Sicheng. He’s dressed the same as usual, with a sweater that hangs off his thin frame but his hair is now dyed purple. Yangyang wonders if anyone would notice if he just pounded a shot, maybe two, to settle the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>Sicheng greets him, pulling him up into a tight hug. </p><p>“Your hair looks really good, ge,” Yangyang says, relieved that he manages to even say it without stuttering.</p><p>Sicheng just blushes prettily making Yangyang's head feel like it's spinning. "Thanks, Yang."</p><p> </p><p>They all pile into the living room after eating. Hendery and Kun take the sofa, Hendery pushing Sicheng away to the seat to the right muttering something about needing a spot for Ten.</p><p>Sicheng slots in with them easily. Yangyang is sure it helps that he and Kun are both there to make it more comfortable for him. It probably also helps that Yangyang always does a fucking great job of plowing people with alcohol. He’s almost always the youngest and he’s good at his fucking job.</p><p>Soul Shots is easily one of Yangyang’s favorite drinking games they play. It’s a nice break from their go-to Mario Kart tournaments. It’s fairly simple, Yangyang keeps the shots of vodka coming as they all take turns versing each other in Soul Calibur II. Everyone nurses a drink, taking a decent gulp before each round and then the loser of each fight taking an extra half shot.</p><p>Ten comes after they play a few rounds as a warmup before they break out the vodka. When there’s a succinct knock at the door Hendery bolts up and all but runs to the door.</p><p>Ten reminds Yangyang of a cat — a big predatory cat despite their small stature, with long blond hair tucked behind their ear. They approach them all carefully as if they’re evaluating everyone, patiently waiting to pounce.</p><p>“Kun, Sicheng,” they say as they sit next to Hendery on the couch.</p><p>They then turn to Yangyang, who is still sitting on the floor, cradling the bottle of vodka in his lap. They look like the art of Hendery’s newest deck.</p><p>“You’re Yangyang, right? Kun talks about you a lot. I’m Ten.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” he answers, suddenly struck by a sense of shyness. “I’m sure they’ve said nothing good.”</p><p>“Nothing at all,” Ten replies, a smirk growing on their face. “But that’s always the most fun.”</p><p>“Don’t scare him,” Sicheng says with a grin on his face as if he’s used to Ten’s shit.</p><p>“I’m not, Sichengie. He can take it. Now Yangyang, catch me the fuck up to everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>They quickly launch into their tournament after they bully Yangyang into making them all a round of drinks. Sicheng and Ten are fun additions to this, Sicheng because he’s actually pretty good at Soul Calibur II and Ten because they’re god fucking awful. It’s hysterical watching Ten button mash and beg Hendery to help them as Dejun absolutely destroys them, laughing as he does combos. </p><p>He loves shit like this. He loves being around his friends, chilling on the right side of tipsy, and getting to be unapologetically fucking loud. It’s really fucking fun as the seven of them. He likes how intense Sicheng gets when he’s versing him and how cutely he pouts when Yangyang beats him. Kun comes out champion just narrowly beating Yangyang, like usual. </p><p>“You’re a fucking cheater Kun,” Yangyang says, throwing back his shot. “How the fuck do you always win.”</p><p>Kun has the audacity to look offended, their jaw dropped. “First of all, how dare you.”</p><p>He and Kun bicker back and forth for probably too long before Yukhei demands another round of Soul Shots. It’s then that he notices how Sicheng has been watching him with a fond expression on his face. It feels as if he’s quietly taking in Yangyang’s loudness. </p><p>Sicheng is so different from him, quiet where Yangyang is alarmingly loud. He thinks of his conversation with Kun. Sicheng always seems to carefully choose his words, deliberate with intent and meaning. </p><p>He’s been pretty sure that Sicheng likes him back, especially since his conversation with Kun about him. He’s even more sure now. Yangyang knows he’s not imagining the look in Sicheng’s eyes, the lingering glances. Yangyang uses the excuse of being properly drunk to look at Sicheng. </p><p>He’s never really realized he had a thing about hands until Sicheng. </p><p>He’s still sitting in Yangyang’s favorite yellow chair, his legs crossed, and holding the mug filled with the vodka cranberry Yangyang had made him. Yangyang stares at his long elegant fingers holding his drink and bringing it to his mouth. Then he begins to stare at his mouth, tinged red. </p><p>His brain feels like a loop of<em> hands hands hands, mouth mouth mouth.  </em></p><p>Yangyang wants Sicheng constantly. He wants to hold his hand and listen to him talk about his plants and let him kiss him all over. As he watches the look of realization on Sicheng’s face that Yangyang has been staring openly at him and the gaze on his face turns darker, he also wants a lot more than just that.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang drags Sicheng into his room before he leaves.</p><p>“Look!” he says eagerly. “My plants.”</p><p>Sicheng brings an entirely different light to his room. There’s always the feeling of a faint moonlit glow but Sicheng brings in sunshine and warmth. Yangyang watches him move from plant to plant, checking the soil, murmuring something to each of them. He’s been following Sicheng’s directions carefully and he hopes he thinks that he’s doing a good job taking care of them.</p><p>“They’re so happy here,” Sicheng says. He turns to the sunflowers that are still on Yangyang’s desk with a look of warmth in his eyes. “You still have them.”</p><p>Yangyang nods enthusiastically. “Of course I do. I like having them near me, I told you.”</p><p>"I know," he replies quietly, "It's just that you really do." Sicheng looks like he’s about to say something else, his eyes widening in surprise as if he's caught off guard by his own vodka tinged thoughts. Yangyang’s eyes are immediately drawn to his open mouth. But before either of them could do something, Kun calls for them from the living room.</p><p>Sicheng just grabs his arm and squeezes it, following him out of his room. Yangyang wonders if he should have asked about the flowers and said more about how much they mean to him, how he carefully catalogs each meaning in his mind. Yangyang is used to talking, he never really has to wonder about what he doesn’t say. He’s never quite put into that situation. He’s not sure why his words seem to have left him this time. He wonders what Sicheng was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hendery strolls into Yangyang’s room at 3 am holding a drink for each of them. Yangyang is up late painting the pots of his plants, including the one for his new Tacca chantrieri and an extra one on the floor of the room. The only light in the room is coming from the fairy lights strung around and the hint of moonlight streaming in from the window, and he has The Weeknd playing quietly in the background.</p><p>“So. Sicheng?”</p><p>Yangyang continues painting the pot, carefully adding the constellation for Scorpio to it. “I’m gonna invite him to the house for the full moon, I think. And I’ll tell him then.”</p><p>Hendery takes a sip of their coke and carefully looks at the pot Yangyang is working on.</p><p>“He likes you too,” they say, more as a fact.</p><p>Yangyang smiles softly, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “You think?”</p><p>“Yeah. I know everything. Also, I have eyes, dumbass. He’s liked you this whole time, you know that right?” Hendery takes another sip before continuing, “You know, your room is much nicer with all of the plants. It feels more like you. You seem less, I guess unsettled here.”</p><p>“Yeah? Same I think. I like them being here.” </p><p>“Yeah. Don’t worry too much about how it’ll go with Sicheng. Go to sleep soon Yang, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang shows up to the shop as it’s about to close with the pot he painted for Sicheng and the courage to finally ask him to go to his house. Sicheng is at the counter alone flipping through papers, quietly singing along to the Brockhampton song Yangyang had sent him the other night. He knows Sicheng always listens to what he sends but seeing him quietly sing it all alone drives it home that he actually <em>listens. </em></p><p>“Yangyang,” he says, surprised when the bell rings and he looks up and sees him there. “I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>“Sicheng-ge?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I know you’re busy and stuff,” Yangyang starts, trying not to get his hopes up, “But I was wondering if you’d like to spend the full moon with me at my house outside Seoul tomorrow?”</p><p>“Where the moonflowers are,” he replies, a soft smile on his face. “Some of the others too, right? Jeno will be fine to close and open by himself, I think.”</p><p>Yangyang’s jaw drops in surprise. “You mean you’ll come?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’d love to spend the full moon with you, Yangyang.”</p><p>“I usually leave around 3, does that work for you?”</p><p>“Perfect,” he says. He then looks at the pot in Yangyang’s eyes curiously.</p><p>“Oh,” Yangyang says, holding the pot out to him, “I painted it for you. You can tell me if it’s awful or something. But it’s bewitched, it should be good for whatever plant you want to put in it if you want to keep it. You can throw it out if you want. It’s not that great really. I wouldn’t blame you.”</p><p>Sicheng grabs the pot from Yangyang’s hands and puts it on the counter, turning it and carefully examining it. He traces the outline of Scorpio slowly, a fond look on his face. </p><p>“Wait here,” he says suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang is used to walking away from <em> Unbeleafable </em>with flowers or plants in hand but the way Sicheng gives the bright yellow jonquils to him seems different, the way he’s biting at his lip and hiding his fists in the sleeves of his sweatshirt.</p><p>He stares at the flowers the whole way home. He always thinks whatever flower Sicheng gives him is his favorite, but he thinks he really means it now about the jonquils.</p><p>Dejun is the only one home when he gets there. He’s sitting on the couch with his guitar and sheet music on the coffee table in front of him. Yangyang assumes he’s been writing, judging by the concentrated look on his face before he realizes that he just got home.</p><p>“Hey Yang,” Dejun says carefully, “You’ve been coming home with a lot of plants.”</p><p>“Sicheng-ge gives them to me,” he replies.</p><p>“Yangyang,” he says pointedly. Something about his tone rubs Yangyang the wrong way and he can feel the frustration begin to build rapidly, the way he’s been feeling on edge making it worse.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say, Dejun,” he shrugs, pushing past him into the kitchen so he can put the jonquils in a vase.</p><p>“Do you like him or something?”</p><p>Yangyang gives him a bewildered look. He knows he talks about Sicheng constantly and he’s always spending time with him. He invited him over for the same reason that Hendery invited Ten and Dejun understood what was going on there. He doesn’t get why he wouldn’t see that it’s the same thing with him and Sicheng.</p><p>“Yeah? Obviously?”</p><p>He freezes. “I didn't expect you to just say that.”</p><p>“Just because I’m the youngest doesn’t mean I’m completely clueless, Jun. I talk about him constantly? I don’t think you listened to a single word I’ve said,” he says pointedly, unable to stave away the way the anger roars through him.</p><p>Before Dejun can say anything, Yangyang fills the vase with water from the sink and heads to his room, barely stopping himself from slamming the door like a child. He’s probably overreacting but fuck, does it get on his nerves the way he gets dismissed sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang gets it. He’s like this ball of chaotic energy: always talking, moving, thinking. He can get a little scattered when his brain is going faster than his mouth and it’s like he’s always 5 steps ahead mentally. He just wishes someone would understand that he’s more than that. He’s a lot. It makes him think of the Venus flytrap that Sicheng was talking to ages ago, telling it that it’s okay to be difficult, promising someone will want it. Yangyang is… he’s difficult too. He’s fucking <em>annoying </em> and most of the time he can’t even tell when he crosses the line and when he can, it’s already too late. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to shake off his intrusive thoughts and focuses instead of the jonquils. They’re beautiful, so bright and yellow and emanating magic that screams Sicheng. It almost reminds him of how it feels to be near Sicheng and it helps make him feel better. He usually waits a day or two before giving in but he looks up the meaning right away. He reads and rereads <em>desire for the return of affection</em>, biting his lip and trying to stop himself from smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Dejun feels bad but he doesn’t get what he did wrong,” Hendery says, dropping himself onto Yangyang’s bed and pulling Yangyang into their chest forcing him to cuddle.</p><p>“I overreacted,” Yangyang replies.</p><p>Hendery rolls their eyes, “No you didn’t. He told me what happened. Things are allowed to get to you. You don’t have to pretend to be so carefree all the time.”</p><p>“He didn’t even say anything wrong. I just took it badly.”</p><p>“We tease you constantly Yang, but we always try to keep it about shit that doesn’t matter. Sicheng obviously does matter so of course you got upset that he didn’t listen. You’re allowed to be hurt by things. I really don’t get how he was so oblivious about it though, all you do is talk about Sicheng and plants now. Did you ask him?”</p><p>“Yeah we’re going tomorrow,” he says, a smile creeping onto his face.</p><p>“I’ll leave my decks in a bag on the table, don't forget them? I’m doing a house call reading the day after but we’re gonna get coffee when you get back and you’re telling me what happened.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll let you know when we’re on the way back.”</p><p>They shove Yangyang off their chest, smacking a wet kiss onto his forehead and getting up. </p><p>“Go to bed soon,” Hendery says on their way out, “Dejun is gonna wake you up in the morning to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang waits for Sicheng outside of a coffee shop in the train station. He’s brimming with magic, feeling it in every inch of his body. He’s excited to go, excited to have Sicheng with him.</p><p>Sicheng arrives with a backpack and jonquils in a pot in tow.</p><p>“Hey,” Sicheng says as he approaches. “Let’s get coffee before the train?”</p><p>Yangyang nods. </p><p>“Take these first,” Sicheng says, holding out the pot. </p><p>“Thank you,” Yangyang replies. “I think jonquils are my favorite now,” he adds. He really fucking loves jonquils now.</p><p>Sicheng doesn’t say anything, but Yangyang revels in the way surprise colors his face, knowing that he never told Yangyang what the flowers are called.</p><p>They go into the coffee shop and Yangyang watches as Sicheng squints trying to read the menu.</p><p>Sicheng orders first. “Can I get a large matcha latte, Yangyang what do you want?”</p><p>“Large iced Americano,” he tells the barista. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The train is fairly empty. It’s early and not many people are heading out of Seoul yet, and it’ll only empty out more since they’ll be on until nearly the last stop. They take one of the four-seaters, facing each other and he puts his jonquils on the seat next to him. Yangyang is relieved that Sicheng pulls out his Switch, letting Yangyang openly stare.</p><p>He can tell Sicheng is playing Animal Crossing now, the way he’s concentrating with the tip of his tongue sticking out. He could join him, his own Switch in his backpack but instead, he pops in his airpods and begins listening to music, picking a playlist that he’ll never admit is about Sicheng.</p><p>He’s nervous. He’s sharing this huge part of himself that no one has ever known before. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Sicheng with it, he does. He just hasn’t ever <em>wanted </em>to share a part of him like this before.</p><p>They get off the train at 5:03 pm, and Yangyang leads Sicheng through the winding streets away from the train station to the house.</p><p>“Here it is,” he says, walking up to the front door and digging through his backpack for his key.</p><p>“It's like something out of a Ghibli movie or something,” Sicheng remarks. “Cute. Fitting.”</p><p>Yangyang grins at that, opening the door for the time. The first step inside is always comforting, but walking in with Sicheng right behind him is even better. After he takes off his sneakers, he grabs the jonquils back from Sicheng and heads into the kitchen so he can put them down before taking it outside.</p><p>“I’ll give you the tour,” Yangyang says.</p><p>Calling it a tour is an exaggeration. He doesn’t really know where to start so he just begins walking through the living room and starts pointing things out to Sicheng that he thinks he might like. He shows him all of the crystals that his family has collected and kept here for generations. He points out the various grimoires, excluding his own which he always brings back and forth, and other books that overflow from the bookshelf onto tables.</p><p>It’s nerve-wracking taking him into the bedroom, dropping his stuff on the floor at the foot of the bed.</p><p>Sicheng tilts his head as if asking if he’ll be sleeping here too, and Yangyang just minutely nods. Sicheng follows suit, placing his own bag next to Yangyang’s.</p><p>“Outside next,” Yangyang says softly. Yangyang hangs back, leaning against the glass sliding door while Sicheng walks out into the garden.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he remarks.</p><p>Being outside here is like nothing else, it’s so secluded and full of plants and life. It seems like Sicheng feels the same way. His joy is palpable. Yangyang gets to see Sicheng surrounded by plants all the time but now he’s here with <em>his </em>plants, with the last of the golden light of the sun clinging to him he freezes up. </p><p>“I can see why you like it here so much,” Sicheng says. “It’s peaceful, I’ve never been anywhere like it. You said it was your grandmother’s, right?”</p><p>Yangyang nods. “We were always close, the same type of magic, the same spirit I guess. I spent a lot of summers with her. It’s my favorite place.”</p><p>“She must have been really amazing,” he says quietly.</p><p>Yangyang just nods in response. His chest always aches when he thinks of her, never quite finding the words to express how much he looked up to her. She would have loved Sicheng, he thinks.</p><p>“It’s always nice here,” Yangyang says, clearing his throat and changing the topic, “but it’s really fucking special at night.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re on their way back to his house with their convenience store dinners.</p><p>“You’re the first person I’ve ever brought here,” Yangyang says. </p><p>Sometimes it feels like he’s living two lives. </p><p>He’s Yangyang, who lives in Seoul working odd jobs with a hint of insomnia and an insatiable trashmouth. He’s also Yangyang who lives in the countryside for what feels like a blink of an eye a night a week when he can manage it, with a house of magic and a chance to fucking breathe.</p><p>Sicheng is the first person to really see this Yangyang, and not just out here, walking down an empty street only illuminated by house lights. The way Sicheng feels like home lets him open up, be all sides of himself. It seeps through whenever he’s with him. He’s unapologetically and completely Yangyang with Sicheng.</p><p>The thought floats through his mind, wondering if this is what love is. </p><p>“Thank you for trusting me with it,” Sicheng replies.</p><p> </p><p>Once night falls and the full moon is high in the sky, surrounded by more stars than Yangyang can ever dream of counting, Sicheng sits on a bench in the garden quietly talking to the plants while Yangyang casts his spells. It’s weird doing magic in front of someone else for him, considering how nocturnal magic feels so solitary, confined to his altar far from home.</p><p>When Yangyang finishes everything and turns back to where Sicheng was, he catches his breath when he sees him among his plants, all blossoming and emanating more magic than he’s ever seen them do before. Sicheng is beautiful with the glow of the moon shrouding him. He looks like a dream, tracing the vines of the moonflowers that have wrapped themselves around his altar, quietly murmuring something to them that Yangyang can’t hear.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Yangyang says. “I’m just gonna put Henni’s decks away.”</p><p>Yangyang doesn’t even listen for a response, just running inside and putting the bag of decks back into his backpack. He feels like this is the moment. It’s a little cliche, falling back onto the idea that perfect moments just happen but he’s going to make it happen anyway.</p><p>When he gets back outside, Sicheng is back on the bench, watching all the flowers. Yangyang joins him. Feeling brave he leans into Sicheng. The 808 banging of his heartbeat is the only that lets Yangyang know that Sicheng is just as nervous as he is, hiding underneath his usual composed appearance.</p><p>“Why do you give me so many plants, ge?” Yangyang asks quietly.</p><p>Sicheng takes a minute to answer.</p><p>“You know when the moon is full and big in the sky? And it’s so bright? That’s what you look like each time I give you one.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Sicheng smiles. “I like plants, I <em> get </em>plants. I understand what they need and what they tell me. People aren’t like that. And then here comes a loud boisterous moon child who radiates moonbeams into my shop. So bright even the other plants wanted your light. What else was I supposed to do?”</p><p>Yangyang’s face is warm and embarrassed from the attention. “I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“I’ll talk then, you always talk,” Sicheng replies, grabbing Yangyang’s hand and interlacing their fingers. “I talked about you a lot to Kun. They were surprised I liked you so much, they said you were a lot to handle,” he pauses for a second before clarifying, “They didn't mean it in a mean way or anything like that. They were looking out for you. They’re super protective and they worry about you a lot. It’s cute. But yeah, it just made me think of how plants can be.”</p><p>“The Venus flytrap,” Yangyang blurts out, understanding what Sicheng is trying to say. “The Calathea ornata too.”</p><p>“Exactly. Just because a lot of people found them to be difficult doesn’t mean they are for everyone. I just liked you off the bat, I think. You’re a lot and I like that about you. I didn’t know how else to express it.”</p><p>“I always look up the meanings of the flowers you give me,” Yangyang says softly, admiring the way the soft light of stars and moon cling to Sicheng’s skin.</p><p>“What would you give me in return?” Sicheng asks so softly that Yanyang barely hears it.</p><p>“Purple roses. Purple lilacs. Moonflowers. Rainflowers.” </p><p>It’s easily the most embarrassing thing he’s ever said, especially when he means it so deeply.</p><p>“Hmm. Love at first sight. First emotions of love. Dreaming of love. I love you back,” Sicheng translates softly, his eyes shining.</p><p>He turns to Yangyang, smiling brightly. They’re impossibly close and Yangyang can’t help the intake of air in surprise when Sicheng gently places his other hand on his face.</p><p>“So lovely, my moon child.”</p><p>Yangyang flushes. It’s so much affection packed into five little words, it’s disgusting. He wants to tease Sicheng for it so badly, the way he’s so soft and sweet. Instead, as if knowing Yangyang is having an internal conflict about it, Sicheng kisses him, a brief peak that Yangyang wishes would last longer.</p><p>“You’re glowing a little,” Sicheng says, surprised when he pulls away. </p><p>Yangyang looks down and sees the hint of stardust and moonlight clinging to his skin. He’s caught off guard. It’s been ages since he’s honest to God physically glowed like this, probably since before he had gotten a hold on his magic. He remembers what his grandmother once told him when he was still trying to control it. <em> “You probably won’t glow like this again,” she said warmly, “but if you do, it’ll be special. You’ll feel it in your hands and in your heart. Embrace it, if it does.” </em></p><p>Yangyang flushes. “I think it’s because of you. I mean, I know it is. Fuck this is embarrassing.”</p><p>Sicheng shakes his head.</p><p>“It’s so lovely,” he says, “So cute.”</p><p>Yangyang is about to beg Sicheng to finally kiss him properly when he reads his mind, finally leaning in. Sicheng’s lips are soft but chapped and Yangyang relaxes into it, even more so when Sicheng’s hand runs through his hand and gently cradles his face, his other hand resting on his waist and pulling him closer.</p><p>“My cute baby,” Sicheng says cutely as he pulls away. “Still glowing.”</p><p>Yangyang doesn’t even wince at how cheesy it is or how embarrassed he feels, so visibly showing just how happy he is that Sicheng is here with him. Instead, he just gets up, wrapping his hand around Sicheng’s wrist.</p><p>“It’s late,” Yangyang whispers, not wanting to disturb the plants. </p><p>As he pulls Sicheng inside the house, Sicheng slides his hand into Yangyang’s, interlacing their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang ends up laying on Sicheng’s chest, his arms holding him tight and the silence of the countryside only interrupted by their breathing.</p><p>“You actually listen to me,” Yangyang says softly, as Sicheng rubs circles on his back with the pads of fingers under his shirt on the warm skin of his back.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I talk so much shit, constantly. Sometimes it’s like I just can’t shut up and I know it’s a lot. But I don’t know. It’s like you get past that and listen to what I actually say. No one really does that, sometimes it just feels like I speak and speak and no one wants to listen or tries to,” he replies. Yangyang can’t help the harshness that curls around his words, but he wants to be honest with Sicheng, especially now. “You make me feel heard.” </p><p>“I like that about you. You talk where I can’t.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Yangyang focuses on the way Sicheng’s chest rises until he speaks again. </p><p>“I can give you flowers and plants and show I like you like that. Even when I can’t get the words out. It’s hard for me sometimes, so I just had to do it in a way that made sense to me. You’re all words. You tell me about your day and your thoughts and what songs get you or what songs you think I’d like. I like listening to you, Yangyang. I always want to listen to you.” </p><p>Sicheng runs a hand through Yangyang’s hair and he sighs, leaning into the touch.</p><p>“I like how I feel when I’m with you,” Yangyang confesses. </p><p>When he opens his eyes, Sicheng is looking at him with pure adoration. Yangyang can’t help but smile and kiss him. </p><p>“So cute,” Sicheng whispers. </p><p>They fall asleep like this, Sicheng holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing that Yangyang hates more than the sound of his alarm going off in the morning. It’s early, it always is when he comes out here, but now that he’s waking up with Sicheng’s arms around him it’s even fucking worse.</p><p>“Early,” Sicheng murmurs into Yangyang’s hair.</p><p>“Can’t miss this train,” Yangyang replies. He would do anything to not have to get up right now. He sighs, still trying to fight off sleep. He tries to get out of Sicheng’s grip but he protests, whining cutely.</p><p>“Nooo,” he whines, “Yangyang.<em> Baaaaby.</em>”</p><p>“I hate this too,” he replies, ignoring how his heart speeds up each time Sicheng calls him that.</p><p>Sicheng pouts, finally letting go of him.</p><p>Yangyang knows he should get up, make them coffee while Sicheng showers so they don’t have to rush to get to the train station. Instead, he sets another alarm for 20 minutes from now. When Sicheng realizes what he’s doing, he giggles and grabs him, pulling him back into bed. He curls up around Yangyang, making himself small and rests his head on his chest.</p><p>“Why’s your heart beating so fast,” Sicheng asks, eyes closed and looking more angelic than any human being should have the right to.</p><p>“Because this isn’t some fucking dream,” Yangyang replies. “I just can’t believe you’re actually here.”</p><p>He feels Sicheng giggle into his chest and he remembers that he can actually <em>touch </em> Sicheng, so he does. </p><p>Yangyang runs his fingers through his fading purple hair, reveling in the way Sicheng hums, satisfied.</p><p>“Cute,” Sicheng says, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Cute,” he says again, kissing his mouth too gently and too briefly. </p><p>“Cute,” he says one last time, his lips dragging down his neck. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He knows <em>Unbeleafable </em>at this point like the back of his hand but he still never quite knows how to find Sicheng in the twists and turns of the aisles, still getting distracted by the new plants with their neatly written signs. He’s intrigued by one of them, the Atropa belladonna, with its little "<em>caution: poisonous" </em>warning all around it. Its blossoms are a deep purple that reminds him of his last hair color. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Sicheng approaching him until his arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey baobei,” Sicheng says sweetly. “Why do you always find the poisonous ones?”</p><p>Yangyang turns and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Why are they the best ones?”</p><p>“What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at mine?”</p><p>Yangyang just grins broadly at that. “Because. You’re done right?”</p><p>When Sicheng nods, Yangyang grabs his hand and drags him back to the front of the store.</p><p>On the counter is a Philodendron Pink Princess that has green leaves with splashes of pink beginning to appear. The second Yangyang saw it on Instagram he sent it to Jeno to make him help him get it for Sicheng. It was a fucking process, Jeno taking a while to be able to track it down while keeping it secret from Sicheng. It was also stupidly difficult for Yangyang to keep himself from blurting out constantly, but it’s <em>here. </em></p><p>Sicheng stops in his tracks when he sees it. “<em>Yangyang,</em>” he breathes out.</p><p>Yangyang just bounces on the balls of his feet. “Got you something,” he replies melodically.</p><p>Sicheng approaches the plant with stars in eyes, carefully examining it. “A Pink Princess,” he says breathily. He turns back to Yangyang with such a fond expression on his face that Yangyang can feel himself beginning to blush wildly. “Yangyang. Baobei, you got me a plant.”</p><p>His heartbeat begins to run away from him when Sicheng pulls him into a hug.</p><p>“You got me a plant,” he repeats incredulously. </p><p>“I love you,” Yangyang says quietly, surprising himself at just how easy it is to say. </p><p>Sicheng pulls back and kisses him, infinitely gentle. Yangyang wants to melt into it. “I love you too,” he replies warmly.</p><p>Yangyang bites back at his knee-jerk reaction to say something stupid. He refuses to let his fight or fight instinct ruin this moment. He instead lets himself enjoy the quiet intimacy of it, the way both of their heartbeats are racing before syncing up. </p><p>These moments with Sicheng are his favorite. He likes who he is with Sicheng, how he pushes him to be better. While he coaxes words out of Sicheng, Sicheng makes him think a little more, be more aware of his words and himself.</p><p>Sicheng pulls away from him, hiding his face and grabbing his backpack so they can head out. When Yangyang manages to look at Sicheng's face, he sees the way his eyes are watering.</p><p>“Kun said you might cry,” Yangyang says mischievously. </p><p>“Kun is a nightmare,” he replies, rubbing at his eyes and smiling at Yangyang. “You got me a plant. What else am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Cute,” Yangyang remarks, always embarrassed at the amount of affection in his voice when it comes to Sicheng.</p><p>“Come on,” Sicheng says, tossing his keys to Yangyang so he can lock up while he grabs the Pink Princess, “let’s go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>calla lilies: magnificence and beauty<br/>green carnations: victorian symbol for gay men a la oscar wilde<br/>sunflowers: adoration</p><p>some of the plants mentioned:<br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B--QfWRlo4f/">caladium</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B_7A-04AX-l/">calathea ornata</a><br/>raven zz: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B9DFKFIA1TP/">before</a> &amp; <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B8hpNT6FLGI/">after</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/Bwr1FbhFwn9/">black coral colocasia</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B_zvx1zg_iy">pink princess</a></p><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p><a href="http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon">talk to me about wayv&lt;3</a>  | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent"> cc </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>